The conduction loss in the radio frequency (RF) and microwave frequency ranges is greatly influenced by the conductivity of the materials, the proximity effect, and the skin effect. The proximity effect and skin effect introduce high RF losses can result from magnetic fields generated by nearby conductors and from a magnetic field generated by the conductor itself, respectively.